


these dreams

by whistlingwindtree



Series: The Umbrella Academy (Diego and Eudora) [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, MCD is Eudora's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/pseuds/whistlingwindtree
Summary: Eudora speaks to Diego in his dreams





	these dreams

**Author's Note:**

> just an idea rattling around in my brain that I needed to get out!

Diego wouldn't ask Klaus to see Eudora, he didn't deserve it, not till he had vengeance on her killers. 

"For fuck's sake," Klaus grumbled, as he plopped on Diego's bed, drink in hand.  "She's a hardass just like you."

"She?" Diego affected an air of indifference and grabbed one of his knives, tossing it in the air before catching it.

 Klaus fixed Diego with a disgusted glare as he slurped his vodka-spiked milkshake. "Who else would avoid talking to you even in death 'cause you're a dumbass ?"

"She's  _avoiding_ me-?" Diego's mouth dropped open. Only Eudora Patch could annoy him in death. 

* * *

"Wanna to talk about it?" Klaus approached Diego, after dinner. 

"I wish I could shake some sense into Eudora."

"You're a jackass, you know that?" Klaus flicked his lighter and brought it to his joint, inhaling. He closed his eyes, then blew out smoke in Diego's direction.

"You wouldn't be smoking in the house if Mom were here," Diego grumbled. 

"You and Patch are so different, but so alike," Klaus said cryptically, as he took another pull on the joint, before ignoring Diego for the rest of the night.

* * *

 

He finally saw her in his dreams.

"We don't have much time, Diego," Eudora appeared.

Diego's shoulder's slumped, as he avoided her eyes. 

"It's not your fault-" Eudora began.

"Don't bullshit me. It _was_ my fault."

"Following your hare-brained vigilante methods? That's on me." Eudora thrust her chin outward. "Don't blame yourself." She shrugged, looking away. "Besides. Helping the person I love? It's the best way to go."

Diego's face crumpled. He always broke when she tried to be the stronger one. 

"It's on me," he whispered. "I know my faults-"

"-and I know mine." Eudora's voice was soft, just as she started fading away. "Promise that if we ever meet again, you trust me? And I'll trust you?"

"Meet again?"

"I'll listen, and wait next time," she smiled, as she turned into mist. "Will you let me handle things?"

"But how-?" Diego started, but she was gone.

* * *

 

 

"I don't want to bother Klaus," Eudora said primly, the following night. "And neither should you-"

"Only you would show up in my subconscious to lecture me, Patch." 

The dream was set where they first met, McGinty's Bar. Him in a too small polo shirt that clung to his biceps and she with her hair scraped back too tightly. 

"I'm here to tell you that I love you," she matched his voice. "And that means you need to trust me."

"Trust you?" Diego grabbed her arms. "You keep saying that. What does that mean?"

"You're asking me," she shrugged. "But apparently I need to learn that too."

"To trust yourself?"

"To trust _you,_ silly."

"You don't even listen to me," Diego replied bitterly. "You-"

"I'm sorry," Eudora interrupted. "I can't stay long. I gotta go. You're right. I don't listen."

Diego's jaw dropped, not used to her acquiescing and he awoke from the dream with a racing heart and a cold sweat. He hastily threw some clothes on and ran to Klaus' room. 

* * *

 

"What do you mean she won't use you?"

"Just what I said." Klaus was in the bathtub, up to his nose in lavender scented bubbles with over a dozen candles lit. "She wants to come to you on her own."

"But-"

"Didn't you want to wait till you avenged her to try to speak with her?" Klaus titled his head.

"Yes, but-"

"Diego I love you, but you're ruining my high."

"But I-"

 Klaus dipped a loofah in the tub then threw it at Diego so he'd shut up.

* * *

 

"It's hard for me to come in your dreams," Eudora told him the following night. "I'm not supposed to be here."

"Look at you, breaking the rules." Diego teased. "Can you show up naked the next time?"

"This is serious." 

Diego stilled, realizing how earnest Eudora was. 

"I want us to be friends," she said, hugging herself. "We were lovers. Colleagues. Then exes on the opposite sides of the Law. But never friends."

Diego smiled. "I'd like that."

She smiled back, as she faded away.

Thank goodness for dreams. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I am still working on everyone's voices, please bear with me!


End file.
